


False Things Should Never Be Spoken

by Hiding_scars



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_scars/pseuds/Hiding_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaela and Calum always jokingly call eachother names until one day she cracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Things Should Never Be Spoken

*Michaela's POV*

Today is just one of those days. One of the days when everything goes wrong. My hair looks a mess. My throat hurts. The boys have been busy. Calum hasn't been over in a week. What else could go wrong? 

I walked into my Starbucks and ordered my favorite drink. As I went to sit down I walked right into some guy and spilt my drink all over both of us. "Miss Hays, um. I'm so sorry." 

Why was he apologizing? "Don't apologize. This was my fault sorry. Today is just a bad luck day." 

"Don't worry about the coffee. I hope your day gets better." He gave me a sad smile before walking away. I ordered another drink and made sure I wasn't gonna spill it this time. 

I walked to the car and my chauffeur opened it. "Thank you Mr. Kyle." 

"No problem, Miss Hays. Where would you like to go now?" He asks.

"Would you mind taking me to Ashley's house?" I asked.

"Certainly not." He smiled before shutting my door and climbing into the drivers seat. 

When we got to Ashley's house I texted her and said I was coming over to make sure she was there. Her mom let me in and told me she was in her room and Spencer was over. I walked upstairs and down the hallway and heard the mention of my name, so I stopped and listened. "Michaela's coming over. Oh my gosh she gets on my nerves. She's a spoiled princess and gets everything she wants. She just gets praised all the time for being so perfect. And I hate the way she gets chauffeured around yet she has like 15 Ferrari's. Don't even get me started on her boyfriend and her dads company."

I have had enough of her. I walked to the entrance of the door and knocked on it even though it was open, "Hello spoiled princess has arrived. Since I know how you feel I will just leave and get my chauffeur to pick me up. Go ahead and get started on my boyfriend because he's better than any boy toy you've ever messed with. At least he stays with me and I don't have a new beau every week. I'm glad you told me to my face. Shows your true colors." 

"Michaela wait." She jumped off the bed and tried to catch my arm when I walked down the hallway.

"That's what I do everytime! We get in a fight and I wait. I wait for you to explain yourself and then I forgive you and it's not fair to me. I shouldn't have to take this from you. Maybe over time I will forgive you but not now." I pulled from her grasp and walked back out the door. Kyle was still here thankfully so I got back in the car. 

"Is everything alright Miss Hays?" Kyle asked when he saw that I wasn't smiling.

"Today's just not my day. Can we go to Daddy's office building?" I asked. 

"Why of course." He pulled out of the driveway and started towards Daddy's office.

I needed Calum. But he's always in meetings so I'm going to him. 

We arrived at Daddy's building and Kyle parked the car. He opened my door and helped me out. "I'll be here miss. Would you like me to escort you?" 

"I'll be fine. Thank you Mr.Kyle." I gave him a smile before grabbing my phone and walking through the double doors to the lobby of the building. Everyone I walked past would give me a smile and say "hello Miss Hays". Honestly I got tired of it. I hate that people treat me like royalty because of my father.

I needed to talk to Daddy but I didn't know where he was. Fortunately the boys always did and I know where they are. I walk to the room that the boys were having their meeting in and see a guy I've never seen before talking to them. "You can't be in here ma'am." Great the new guy. 

I don't mean to but I roll my eyes, "hi I'm Michaela. Nice to meet you too. Boys where's Daddy? He's not in his office." 

"My apologizes Miss Hays. It's a pleasure to meet you." The new guy blushes and the boys laugh. 

"He's in Theodores office." Mikey says loudly.

"Thanks Mikey." I say just as loud causing the boys to laugh. I bend down to hug Michael which causes Ashton to want a hug next to me. 

"Hey what about me?" Luke pouts. 

I run over and give him a quick hug but he holds me longer than expected, "Lukey you guys need to finish your meeting so you can go home." 

"Fine." Luke says letting go. 

As I walk out I run my hand across Cal's shoulders before leaving. I walk down the hall to Theodore's office and knock before walking in. "Hello Miss Hays. Your father just left and went back to his office. If you want to catch him you might wanna hurry. He said he's about to leave."

"Thank you Theodore!" I smiled and went to Daddy's office. "Hey babygirl. How's your day?" 

"It's been okay. I only spilled coffee on one person and Ashley was talking bad about me and your new guy tried to kick me out of the boys meeting." I said trying to be joking.

"I'm sorry baby. Do I need to fire the new guy?" He asked genuinely.

"No Daddy it's fine. He didn't know who I was." I explained. 

"Ok princess. I'm really late for my date with Miss Kate so I have to go. Is it okay if we talk later? I need to ask you some things." He said.

"Of course Daddy. I'm gonna go sit in here till its time to leave with the boys. I'll lock up." My phone buzzed but I waited till Daddy left to check it.

"Hey ugly. Why didn't I get a kiss?" It was Calum trying to play but since I was sad I didn't take it as a joke.

"Please don't today." I knew that he would understand I meant about calling me ugly.

"Is it one of those days again?" I got they reply almost instantly. 

I sent back a frowney face and put my phone in my pocket. I curled my knees up and hid my face in them. A minute later Calum burst through the door and picked me up. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and started crying. "Baby I'm so sorry. I was just playing. I was trying to get you to call me names so I could tell you something. I wish you understood how beautiful you are and how much I love you. Don't cry. Please please don't cry. It kills me when you are sad." 

"Baby I've just had a bad day." I said still sobbing into his neck. 

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could have been there for you. I'm such a bad boyfriend." I hated when he says that. I shook my head no cried harder. His phone started ringing and it was Luke. "Hello?"

"Okay I'm coming but I'm bringing Babe with me." He put his phone in his pocket and I had to stop my sobs from embarrassing my self.

"Can I get on your back Cali?" I tried to ask but my voice cracked. He set me on the floor and kissed me for a while before turning around and bending down. I climbed on his back and he started walking to the room. "Just sit on your chair like this so I can draw." I whispered quietly.

He nodded and walked into the meeting room before shutting the door. "Umm could she-," the guy started talking but Calum stopped him. "Don't. This is her castle not yours." 

I playfully poked his side. "Don't be rude, apologize." 

He sat down in his chair and groaned, "I'm sorry." He said it in such a low grumble I could barely understand it. The guy just kind of looked at him and Calum was about to say something else but I pulled on his hair and he closed his mouth to keep from moaning.

"Stop it." I giggled. "Keep your thoughts to yourself unless they are nice." 

"Yes princess." He sat down in his chair and the boys laughed. The new guy started the meeting and I laid my head on Calum's back. I started drawing pictures on his back with my finger. Eventually I started writing things like I love you and you're my everything into his back along with pictures. After about an hour of the guy talking about boring stuff I quit drawing and wrapped my arms around Calum's front. He laced both of my hands with his. He rubbed his thumb over the backs of my hands and leaned into my touch. At one point he randomly turned his head and whispered, "I love you." 

I picked my head up from the place on his back and looked at him. Since I couldn't reach his lips, I kissed his shoulder and smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder and stared at our intertwined hands. How did I get so lucky with him?

The meeting finally ended after an hour of me dozing off. "Baby wake up. Or at least hold on okay? We're gonna go home." Calum rubbed my arm trying to wake me up but I wanted sleep.

"I love you too let me sleep." I heard the boys giggling.

"Fine, I'll hold you like a baby." He pushed the chair backwards and wiggled out of my arms and the warmness followed.

"Cali!" I whined and stood up. I realized this was a bad idea when I almost fell over. Luckily Calum caught me and picked me up, holding me to his chest.

"Watch yourself princess." He laughed. I pulled his lips to mine and hummed a 'whatever' to his lips. "Let's go home." 

"Ok." I laid my head on his shoulders and started to fall asleep again. The boys walk as I get carried to the car where Mr. Kyle is waiting. "Hello boys how are you?" 

They all respond with various answers before climbing in the car. Since we were at Daddy's second main office we still had an hour from our house, more sleep for me. I finally fell asleep after Calum stroking my hair for 5 minutes. 

I don't know how long I was asleep for before the guys kept waking me up to ask questions. "Micky can your people make us pizza when we get there?" 

"Shut up." I turned my head to put my face in Calum's neck. 

"But Michaela we're hungry!" Mikey of course started to whine.

"Cali make them stop." I whispered in his ear. 

"Guys you can have whatever you want if you stop talking." Calum said. 

"Why is she being a meenie today? Did your bestfriend-," I didn't even listen to the rest of the question. I tensed up and the tears came streaming down my face. I was hoping to be done with crying today but obviously not. 

"She's fake. She's not my bestfriend!" I accidentally yelled and the car went silent.

"Shh babygirl. It's okay. He didn't mean to." Calum started rubbing my back and although it was comforting it didn't take away the pain of earlier.

"I didn't even do anything Calum. She just hates me. I just wanted to hang out and not be stressed but that didn't happen. And now you guys hate me. I just-," before I could continue his lips were on mine and my heartbeat stopped. Why was I so worked up? I needed to chill out.

"Baby we don't hate you. They didn't know you were having a bad day or that you were crying your eyes out earlier and you just wanted to numb yourself by sleeping." He laced one of our hands together and used the other to wipe my tears and rub my cheek. 

"You're the best boyfriend." I whispered quietly and put my free arm around his neck.

He slightly giggled, "I'm not. But I'll damn sure try my hardest to make you happy when you're sad."

I started to dose off again and we finally arrived at the house. We all got out and Calum carried me with him. His hair was soft and slightly curly at the ends, I couldn't help but play with it. Times more often then not, I realize how lucky I am to have him. Sometimes when I'm really tired I would just start saying my thoughts out loud, causing Calum to deny it. 

"I'm gonna go stick Michaela in bed and take a shower. I'll swing by the kitchen and put your order in on the way up." Calum said to the boys before walking into the elevator. We actually did stop by the kitchen and then Calum made his way to my room. 

Once we reached my room Calum stripped me off my uncomfortable clothes and put me in my bed. Since he thought I was asleep he headed to the shower causing me to let out a small whine, "you don't want to lay with me?" 

"Of course I do princess. I just didn't think you wanted me to get in your bed while I stink." He said sweetly, walking over to grab my hand. 

"I don't care. I want my boyfriend to hold me." I frowned. 

"Okay baby. Please don't be sad." He stripped himself to his boxers and climbed in.

He laid facing me with his arms around my waist. I mimicked his position and leaned my forehead on his. We laid there silent for about an hour and we both started to doze off. "Cali?" 

"Hmh?" He was obviously asleep enough to where he couldn't reply with full words. 

"Sleepy sex." I replied, my voice tired and strained. 

I opened my eyes just a bit to see a slight smirk on Calum's face. "Course baby." 

He leaned in closer, connecting our lips. My fingers made their way into his hair, tugging slightly, causing him to moan. It was so sexy and low making me want him more. The bad thing about sex with Calum is he knew how to tease you. Calum removed my bra, adding it to the pile of clothes on the floor before removing my underwear and doing the same. He discarded his underwear and grabbed a condom from the nightstand next to him. He rolled it on slowly teasing my lips with his tongue. I felt him line himself up placing another kiss to my lips. He slowly inserted himself in and attached his lips to my neck, causing me to squirm. I loved the way his lips felt all over my body. He knew what he was doing too. He slowly pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in. He left love bites on my collar bones and one on my neck. His thrusts continued to be slowly but full of love and passion. He moved one of his hands to my shoulder and started massaging it. "God babygirl. You're so tense." 

"Fuck Cali. Oh it feels so good Daddy." I moaned quietly. This is definitely what I needed to relieve my stress.

He picked up his pace ever so slightly while reconnecting our lips. He hit my favorite spot just right causing me to moan again. "Fuck princess. I love the sounds that come out of your mouth. So pretty baby."

As the moans got louder and our highs got closer I flipped us over so I was on top. I placed my hands on either side of Calum's head and he grabbed my hips to guide me. I started grinding my hips against Calum's making him lose control. "Fuck baby. Feels amazing." 

He let out another loud moan and his grip on my hips tightened. I rode out our highs, pleasuring the both of us to the best of my ability. I pulled off of Calum and he kissed me passionately. "We should have sleepy sex more often, princess." 

His smile was to die for and I would give anything to see it like that forever. "You say when Cali." 

He let out a chuckle and climbed out of bed to dispose of the condom. He walked back over and picked me up holding me to his chest. I laid my head on his shoulder cause I was still tired. He walked to the bathroom and set me on the counter before turning on the shower and letting it heat up. He walked back over and placed himself between my thighs and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. "I love you babygirl." 

"I love you Hood." I said back.

"Ugh did you have to use my name? You ruined the mood. Guess we are taking separate showers now." He said jokingly. 

"No wait baby! Does this make up for it?" I tangled my fingers in his hair and ran my tongue up his neck before placing kisses everywhere on his chest and leaving hickeys on his neck. He let out a moan and his eyes shut tightly. 

He pushed me away and I noticed his erection. "Stop princess." 

I looked at him with innocent eyes and batted my eyelashes, "I'm sorry Daddy. I need to be taught a lesson. Are you gonna spank me?" 

"Fuck you are so hot." He pulled me in, kissing me roughly. His hands were tangled in my hair and he pushed his tongue into my mouth, colliding with mine. I took his member in my hand causing him to moan. I stroaked it slowly at first, pulling hard when I got to the top. 

"Fuck princess. Don't be a tease." Calum said. With that being said I ever so slightly rubbed my thumb over the tip of his member. "Fuck baby please." 

His lips moved to my neck and his fingers ended up inside of me. "Fuck Daddy. What's that for?" 

"Two can play your game babygirl." He said before reattaching his lips to my neck. 

"But only I can take it." I smirked and sped up my movements causing his hips to buck up into my hand. 

"Fuck." He moaned loudly.

I tugged one more time really hard on the top and his eyes shut and his mouth fell open. He let out a loud moan and came between the both of us. "Fuck, princess. Look at the mess you made." 

"Actually you made the mess. You knew I would win so I don't know why you even tried." I smirked, kissing his lips softly. 

He lifted me onto his waist and stepped in the shower before putting me down. I pulled back and looked into his eyes as the water drenched us both. "I love you Cali. You are the best boyfriend/ best friend I could ever ask for." 

"I love you too, Hays." He smirked. I pushed his chest playfully and he slipped and fell on the shower floor. 

I couldn't help but laugh. "Babe. Are you okay?" I kept laughing and Calum gave me a look. "I'm so sorry." 

I helped him up and he kissed me again, grabbing my ass. "Thanks babe." 

"I'm sowwy. I give you kisses." I peppered kisses all over his hands and face. "Ohhh Calli?" 

"Yes princess?" He asked shocked by how loud I was.

"Can I pretty please wash your hair??" I asked excitedly.

"No." He said bluntly.

"Calum!" I whined.

"Fine." He huffed. I squealed and started washing his hair, humming along to whatever songs popped in my head. Once I had massaged his head for a while I decided it was time to get out. I pushed him under the shower head and ran my fingers through his hair to rinse it out. 

We got out, dried off, and changed into comfortable clothes. Calum picked me up and I kissed him. "Thank you for letting me wash your hair baby." 

"Ya, ya. Whatever makes you happy." He tried to say without smiling but he failed.

We went downstairs and found the boys sitting on their phones eating pizza. Calum sat down on the couch and then I sat on his lap. Mikey smirked and looked up at us. "That was a long 'putting Michaela to bed' wasn't it?" 

"Ya well we also cuddled, had sleepy sex, and took a shower so." He said bluntly.

I giggled and put a hand over his mouth. "Will you pipe down? My parents and demon siblings are around here somewhere."

"Right... So anyways about tour?" Ashton joined in. Calum tensed up beneath me and I could feel him shake his head. 

"What about it?" I asked.

"Nothing baby. I'll tell you later." He said grabbing my hand and intertwining it with his. 

"Ya, ya. I'm sure you will." I said sarcastically.

"Baby I only do this to keep you happy." He said. 

"I know." As I turned and kissed him, Daddy walked in.

He sat on the couch opposite to us with Miss Katie. "Hello boys. Would you excuse us while we talk for a minute?" 

They all greeted him and then walked out besides Calum who I was still sitting with. "First things first I want to tell you our annual trip to Seychelles is going to be next weekend." 

I turned to Calum excitedly and smiled at him. Daddy continued, "okay so now I have some good news and some bad news what would you like first?"

"Umm good news?" I answered hopefully.

"Well we have talked about it multiple times and I think it's time for Miss Katie to move in with us." He said. I didn't know how to react so I just stayed silent. "Well what do you think?"

I put on a fake smile and tried to sound happy, "well I thought you were going to tell me the good news first. What's the bad news?"

"It's about the boys tour." He paused.

"Why is that bad news? Is it being canceled?" I looked between him and Calum. Calum avoided my gaze and so did Daddy. "Someone answer me!"

"It's not being canceled. In fact it's nothing like that. It's two years long. But that's not the worst part." He paused again. 

"Sir if I may," Calum tried but Daddy continued.

"You can't go. At all." He said.

"What?" I let go of Calum's hand and shot off of the couch. 

"Baby please calm down." Calum said.

I turned to him and accidentally screamed. "You shut up!"

"What do you mean I can't go?" I've been there from the start. I've always gone on tour with the guys, why stop now? Hell, Daddy does run the show. Why can't he make it happen?

"You aren't allowed. Greg thinks that there is going to be too much drama between fans trying to start shit. Maybe next tour." Daddy spoke without concern. 

"Baby I tried to-," I turned to him with the most evil look in my eye, before walking upstairs. I couldn't cheat the system anymore. I was finally defeated. 

*Calum's POV*

"Mr. Hays, if I may? Why in the hell did you just do that? She was already having a horrible day and I was going to wait until the tour got closer so she didn't worry about it." I said following him as he walked away from me.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to me. "You better get your act together Mr.Hood. If I was you I wouldn't talk to your boss like this. Especially when you are dating his daughter." 

He turned back around grabbed Katie's hand and walked out of the front door. God I hate that man.

I went to Michaela's room and opened the door. She was laying in bed will the blanket over her face and I knew she was crying. I walked over and gently pulled the blanket back showing her face. I climbed in and pulled her into my arms. The moment she wrapped her arms around my neck all of the tears started falling down her face. She started to sob and have a panic attack. "Baby I know you are getting it out of your system but please calm down. You know what the doctors said." 

She turned her face and pressed light kisses to my neck as I rubbed her back. Once she calms down she starts playing with my hair. "I'm sorry. Are you mad at me Cali?" 

Mad? At her? "Why on earth would I be mad at you?" 

"I told you to shut up and I glared at you. You were only trying to help." She said starting to cry more.

"No, no, no. Baby it's okay. I know you were just upset. This is why I didn't want to tell you till later. You were having such a shit day and then you got happy and I didn't want to bring you down again." 

She turned my head and attached her lips to mine for only a split second. "I'm scared." 

"What was that baby?" I asked barely hearing her whisper.

"I'm scared you will leave me. And I'm scared of being lonely. I'm scared you won't come back to me. Like I'm gonna lose you forever." She said barely above a whisper. 

I pulled her in tighter and kissed her temple. "I feel the same way. But we are strong. We can make it through anything. Close together or miles apart, you are my baby and I'll always be right there by your side."

"I love you Cali." She said.

"I love you more than the whole entire world. Even my band." I told her with a grin on my face.

"That's not very much." She said pulling back to look at me.

"Ehh. Maybe I have a secret love for them deep down." I started peppering kisses all over her face, tickling her and she started giggling and screaming.

"Cali!" She screamed in a high pitched voice and tried pulling away from me.

I stopped and cupped her cheek. I leaned in and kissed her passionately for a minute or two before she let out the sigh she was holding in. She put her face back in my neck and started to giggle.

"Do you think eventually Daddy will give in? I can't be alone for two years." She sighed again.

"Well I hate to say that you need to blackmail him but I don't think it's fair for him to move his girlfriend in and you have to stay here with her watching you or getting to go with him." I said. "No one even likes me anyway so why would they care if I have a girlfriend?" 

"Calum stop. Everyone loves you." She said putting her face in my neck.

"Let's just go to bed ya?" I pulled the blanket around the both of us and pulled Michaela closer till I could feel her breathing softly on my neck. I kissed her temple and we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
